planetawesomefandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Vader
Name: Anakin Skywalker, aka Darth Vader Origin: Star Wars Classification: Cyborg, Force-user, Dark Lord of the Sith, former Jedi Knight Gender: Male Age: 46 when he died Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, durability, speed and reflexes, agility, the Force; giving him telekinesis, telepathy, mind and memory alteration, manipulation and control, psychometry, precognition and prescience, clairvoyance, telekinetic blasts and shields, Force-enhanced reflexes and reaction speed, as well as perceptions and senses, and illusion creation Weaknesses: '''Electricic/ lightning attacks due to being a Cyborg, cannot use Force Lightning '''Destructive Capability: Multi-City Block Level with telekinesis Range: Extended Human Melee Range with his lightsaber, Several Kilometers with telekinesis, and Interstellar with Force sensing and telepathy Lifting Strength: Class 1 - 5 Superhuman L. Strength under his own power with advanced Cybornetics, Class 50 - 100 Superhuman L. Strength (Can lift enormous metal objects with no apparent effort) with his telekinesis Striking Strength: Class 1 - 5 Superhuman S. Strength under his own power with advanced Cybernetics, Class 50 - 100 Superhuman S. Strength (Can "punch" Heavy Battle Droids hundred of meters with no apparent effort) with his telekinetic blasts Durability: At Least Large City Block Level under his own power, At Least City Level with a telekinetic shield Speed: Far Above Peak Human Running Speed, with Lightspeed Reaction Speed Stamina: Superhuman Intelligence: Mechanical and technical genius, built an advanced droid and a pod racer when he was 9 years old, designed custom starfighters and other devices, master starfighter pilot, high strategic intelligence and leadership ability, mastery of multiple forms of lightsaber combat, good at psychological manipulation Standard Equipment: His lightsaber, and his armor that can resist blaster bolts and lightsaber strikes to a degree Standard Attacks/ Techniques: Lightsaber Combat: Vader is a master of multiple styles of lightsaber combat. This is a complete list of various lightsaber styles Vader a adept at: *'Shien and Djem So:' This is a defensively-minded form that extends time spent in combat by forcing its users to wait for an opportunity to strike rather than create their own openings. Form V combat was characterized by power attacks and defense immediately followed by a counter-strike. *'Ataru:' An aggressive style, Form IV was fast-paced and effective against single opponents, though weaker in prolonged combat and confined spaces. It was also was not recommended for use against opponents wielding blasters, Ataru was characterized by Force-assisted acrobatics, such as somersaults and leaping strikes, both for attack and defense, another characteristic of the form was its fast, powerful strikes from multiple directions. *'Vaapad:' The style used quick and deadly strikes to overcome the enemy. *'Makashi:' Makashi was described as elegant and focused, and was based on balance and footwork to outmaneuver opponents. Fluidity and economy of motion were relied on, rather than strength, with Form II bladework heavily utilizing jabs and light cuts rather than hack and slash movements. *'Soresu:' Soresu relied on economy of motion and energy efficiency, keeping up constant blade-movement to build up momentum and minimize energy-expenditure. Form III focused on strong defensive technique to essentially outlast an opponent, waiting until he began making mistakes due to frustration or fatigue, before taking advantage of these lapses and countering. *Darth Vader was also very adept at throwing his lightsaber like a boomerang to decapitate opponents. Force Choke: Possibly his most used technique, he applies his telekinesis to crush an opponent's throat (or other body parts if he chooses), usually used to kill insubordinate underlings, in a serious fight he would aim for the heart, brain, or neck. Interestingly it only requires line of sight to use, as Vader displayed over several kilometers the ability to Force Choke Imperial Officers such as Admiral Ozzel. Force Absorb: The ability to absorb energy, used by Vader against Han Solo on the Cloud city to absorb his blaster shots. Telekinetic Barrage: Vader can easily rip off large chunks of machinery or other nearby objects weighing multiple tons and fling them at his opponents at high speeds, pummeling them into submission. Force Scream: An enraged scream that causes devastation to any that were unfortunate enough to be in close proximity, he used this in episode III after learning of his wife's death causing one of the largest buildings on Coruscant made of durasteel exterior to shake. Durasteel is 300,000 times stronger than steel.